El sustituto
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Toramaru ama a Goenji y el pobre Tobitaka se a quedado sin pareja para compartir cama. ¿Quien tendra el honor de sustituirle? ¿Por que es un calvo innaguantable sus sustituto? Yaoi.


**Hola muy buenas gente de fanfiction. Hace unos meses hice una encuesta sobre de que querías que hiciese un one-shot,las opciones eran: Inazuma Eleven (que quedo primera), Pokemón, One Piece, TSubasa Reservoir Chronicle(que quedaron empate) y The legend of Zelda (nadie la botó). Asi que finalmente he hecho este fic yaoi de esta pareja que gusta a algunos y disgusta a otros. Me gustaría que me dejarais reviews por que es uno de los pocos lemmons y encima yaoi que he escrito. He usado los nombres españoles, pero aquí os dejo los originales junto a los de España: **

**Tobitaka=Archer,**

**Fudou=Caleb,**

**Toramaru=Austin**

**Goenji=Axel**

**Endo=Mark**

**Haruna=Celia**

**Kidou=Jude**

Archer estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, escuchando distraídamente lo que decía Celia. En realidad tenía los ojos clavados en su compañero de equipo, en aquel pequeño delantero que tan loco le volvía, Austin. Pero el pelinegro a su vez estaba enamorado de otro chico el cual no era ni más ni menos que Axel, ante quien el pobre Archer, no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganarse el corazón del pequeño.

El ex pandillero suspiro resignado, sin Austin iba a ser muy difícil contentar a aquel amiguito de abajo que llevaba un par de días dándole la brasa, pero ¿Qué otro chico estaría dispuesto a compartir cama con él? Básicamente todos los _ukes_ tenían parejas, y a Archer no es que le apeteciera meterse en algún chanchullo o pelea con los_ semes_. Así que en eso estaba en pobre pelimorado cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si en vez de un _uke_ lo hiciera con un _seme_?

Una sonrisa apareció entonces en su cara puesto que, al fin y al cabo estaba rodeado de _semes _y ya puestos había un par a los que les había echado el ojo. Por un lado tenia a Mark, el capitán del equipo que se hacia el idiota con futbol aquí futbol allí pero que de tonto no tenía un pelo, ya que se había tirado a más de la mitad de los _ukes_ del equipo. Archer por otro lado se había fijado en Caleb. Vale, no eran ni si quera amigos, es más le caía de pena pero, le haría cierta gracia verle en el papel de sumiso(o eso había predicho su mente)

Una vez Celia hubo terminado de hablar todos se levantaron. Archer miró de reojo al medio calvo que estaba saliendo del comedor y se dirigía a su cuarto:

-Ju… perfecto-murmuró el ex pandillero por lo bajo mientras iba tras el

Caleb se libró de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers y se sentó en su cama mientras sacaba una revista porno de debajo y comenzaba a pasar páginas. Nada. Las mismas tías que meses atrás le habrían alegrado el día ya no le ponían ni una pizca. "¿Por qué?" se pregunto el medio calvo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se quedaba mirando el techo de color blanco.

Caleb últimamente se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Qué se sentiría al ser un _uke_? La verdad aquello se lo planteo por primera vez unos días atrás mientras se tiraba a Jude, pero a lo largo de aquella semana la pregunta había aparecido más y más veces en su cabeza.

Pero, al fin y al cabo el era el dominante, no podía permitirse pensar aquello. De repente algo le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos, tres golpes consecutivos hicieron que se recolocara los bóxers azules y abriera la puerta. Ante el apareció la persona a la que menos esperaba ver. Archer estaba justo de él con una sonrisa, que más que suya parecía sacada del repertorio maligno de Caleb.

Antes que el medio calvo pudiera gritarle un par de cosas, Archer entró como si de su propia habitación se tratase. Y antes de que Caleb le gritara otra barbaridad Archer le aprisionó contra la pared más cercana y cerró la puerta de una patada. El pelimorado ocupó la boca del ojiverde:

-¡Suéltame cacho gay!-gritó Caleb una vez que el otro chico se lo permitió

-Ju… no te quejes antes de tiempo que apenas he empezado-dijo el pelimorado en un tono sensual que hizo que al medio calvo se le erizaran los pocos pelos que tenia.

-¡Que me sueltes te digo!-volvió a intentar gritar el ojiverde una vez mas pero cuando el otro chico comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja apenas soltó un gruñido y su cuerpo se relajo drásticamente.

Aquello animo a Archer que bajo desde la oreja del otro chico por su cuello mientras subía de un tirón la camiseta del Inazuma Japon y proseguía chupando y mordisqueando por su pecho. Caleb intentaba no gemir así que se puso la mano en la boca y comenzó a mordérsela para evitar que ningún sonido escapara de entre sus labios.

El pelimorado agarro al chico y lo llevo a la cama, puesto que no quería que se llevara una mala experiencia como _uke_. Mientras tanto Caleb estaba intentando aguantar aquellas ganas de quedarse tumbado disfrutando de las caricias y besos del ex pandillero, en realidad él era el _seme_, él era el dominante. Pero el placer pudo con él.

Archer se libró de los bóxers del castaño y comenzó a masajear el miembro del mismo, haciendo que suaves gemidos y jadeos escaparan de sus labios. Después se libro de sus propios pantalones y bóxers y coloco su erecto miembro delante de la cara del otro chico, el cual no sabiendo muy bien porque se vio tentado a darle un lametón en la punta lo cual hizo que Archer soltara un gemido y que atrajera la cara de Caleb a su miembro, este sin oponer resistencia alguna introdujo el miembro del otro casi enteramente en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y a succionarlo.

Archer era el que esta vez gemía y jadeaba apenas pudiendo contenerse. Pero no, él no podía correrse así, a si que rápidamente y con algo de resistencia por parte del otro saco su miembro de la boca de Caleb. Después Archer de un fuerte tirón le dio la vuelta a el castaño dejando a la viste su virgen y pequeña entrada. Caleb gimió antes de que si quiera Archer hiciera nada. Savia lo que venía y si el pelimorado era tan cruel como él lo había sido con todos sus _ukes_, no podría sentarse en una semana como poco.

En cambio el pelimorado, se había quedado observando la entrada del chico y sonriendo perversamente:

-¡Vas a hacer algo o te vas a quedar ahí mirando!-le grito Caleb algo molesto y completamente sonrojado

Archer titubeo un poco antes de intentar introducir su miembro dentro del medio calvo pero le fue casi imposible dado que la tensión de Caleb hizo que su entrada fuera aun más estrecha y que el pelimorado apenas pudiera introducirse dentro:

-Si no te relajas esto podría dolerte…-sugirió Archer mientras acariciaba el firme trasero de Caleb

-Como si fuera tan fácil-gruño por lo bajo el medio calvo mientras ponía su culo en pompa e intentaba relajarse como había dicho el otro chico

Archer introdujo su miembro con bastante facilidad esta segunda vez. Caleb soltó un grito de dolor al notar el erecto miembro entrar en él y después soltó un par de gemidos antes de que Archer comenzara a moverse. El ex pandillero intento moverse despacio y no envestir muy fuerte, pero aun así Caleb gemía con fuerza lo cual a Archer le hacía desearlo más y más, con lo cual el ritmo fue aumentando hasta tal punto que Archer gemía y jadeaba de placer al igual que Caleb, que al final el cambio de papeles no le disgustaba tanto.

Finalmente Archer se corrió en el interior del medio calvo, el cual, al notar todo aquel liquido dentro de él, soltó un fuerte grito y se vació duchando su cama.

Finalmente Archer se separo del chico y al ver que de su ano, mezclada junto al semen salía sangre, se preocupo. Saco su lengua y chupo suavemente la entrada del jadeante ojiverde que tenía debajo.

El pelimorado callo rendido junto a él castaño, el cual se había hecho una bola sobre sí mismo y estaba en una esquina de la cama a punto de caer dormido y con su cara completamente roja:

-Has estado genial-le dijo por lo bajo Archer mientras los jadeos de Caleb cesaban

-Tsk… yo soy genial de nacimiento-intentó fanfarronear Caleb mientras finalmente sus ojos se cerraban y caía sobre el colchón muerto de cansancio

El pelimorado se quedo mirando durante unos instantes al otro chico antes de acercarse al castaño y darle un suave beso en la mejilla:

-Gracias…

**THE END**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿He puesto a Archer demasiado salido y a Caleb demasiado sumiso? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os parece una birria y una mierda y merece arder en la hoguera?**

**Espero vuestras críticas.**

**Inazuma Eleven no es mío, es de Level 5 ¬¬**


End file.
